


All These Trucks and I Still Can't Pick You Up

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheesy pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the amount of pick up lines that Harry uses, Niall has has to go on a date with him sometime. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Trucks and I Still Can't Pick You Up

Harry needed to bloody stop. It was cute at first, it really was but now? He just needed to stop. The lines weren't smart, or flirty or remotely funny. They were corny, lame and stupid and Niall was getting so bored with him.

But really all of that was about 80% false. Because even though Harry's pick up lines were absolutely corny, lame and stupid, they were also cute, endearing and sort of adorable. But he was still annoyingly persistent.

The first time Niall had met Harry was at a club. It was a mutual friend's birthday party and she had introduced them both. They had both just nodded to each other and smiled, and even though this guy was totally gorgeous, NIall just assumed that would be it. 

The first words Harry Styles said to Niall Horan were, "I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

When Niall looked at him, Harry had this knowing smirk on his face and Niall couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Fuck off," Was the only reply.

~~~

"Hey Niall.." Harry said the next time they saw each other in this video/music store. Niall was pleased because it seemed that Harry's head was ssafely pulled out of his arse by now, "Can I have some directions?"

Niall laughed a little confused, "Sure to where?"

"Your heart."

Niall walked out of store without paying or replying.

"I thought it was good." The shopkeeper said after the blond left, patting Harry on the shoulder.

~~~

"Are you religious?-"

"An atheist"

"Uh. Well. Do you have a plaster?-"

"Sorry all out."

"Is your dad a baker?-"

"A butcher actually. He has a real talent with slicing the sausages."

Harry gulped and left Niall in the coffee shop, patting his genitals reassuringly.

~~~

"Please, this ones good." Harry pleaded, tapping  Niall's arm as he followed him down the street.

"Fine, go on."

"Are you an interior designer? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful."

NIall sighed and stopped walking, counting the faults on his right hand.

"That line was too long, confusing, cheesy and also we aren't in a room."

Harry's face fell as Niall carried on walking leaving him behind.

~~~

When Niall stopped seeing Harry everywhere he went, he thought the younger man had died. He later realised that he had just been to harsh and Harry was now respecting his wishes. Niall was actually really disappointed.

He had stopped denying the fact that Harry's stalkerish tendencies weren't terribly creepy anymore and he had really become accustomed to them by now. When Harry disappeared, NIall was left feeling empty.

So when he saw him in that same club they had first met at, Niall had done the first thing that had popped into his head.

"Your body is 65% water. And I'm thirsty." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Harry turned around and the reply was instant,

"I heard that popsicles are a great source of hydration. Do you want to suck on mine?"

 


End file.
